A Blind Zero
by Neitherworld
Summary: Oneshot R2 AU - What if Lelouch was able to keep his sister but at the cost of both his memories and sight? but yet he still wanted to be Zero? Rewrite of an old fan fic I wrote a year ago. CCxLelouch hints of KallenxLelouch


**A/n: Not sure if anyone would remember, but back when I joined this site I had a story called "A Blind Zero" much like this one. It was a short, unfinished multi-chaptered fic I never finished and eventually took off the site. It also ignored a few canon things...**

**Well, I'm making it into a oneshot, which well hopefully be better and closer to canon! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Geass, for the characters, just the story itself and the idea.**

**A Blind Zero**

_Code Geass Oneshot by Neitherworld _

"The former 17th heir of the Britannian throne, Lelouch vi Britannia. It's been a long time, hasn't it, my arrogant son?"

Zero, no, Lelouch looked up at the Emperor, his father. Or as bets as one could when someone when your so-called-friend is pushing down your head into the floor, making sure you couldn't use your Geass.

"How dare you...!" The raven haired boy tried to push his head up, only for Suzaku to push it back down. The brunette's hand where laced in the other's hair, making it painful to try to get his head away.

"You won't use your Geass." Suzaku stated, looking at Lelouch as though he didn't recognize him. Suzaku looked back up at the Emperor. "Your Majesty, I have a request. Please, sire, allow me to join the knights of the round, the twelve strongest knights of the Britannian empire"

"As a reward for capturing Zero...? Is that it?" He sounded almost amused. Maybe he was.

"You...!" Lelouch breathed, once again trying to push his head up, only for it to be roughly shoved down.

"I told you before Lelouch, I will do whatever it take to change this world from the inside out" Suzaku said calmly, almost too calmly in the situation. There was a hint of anger in his voice as well.

"Even if that means selling out your friends!" Lelouch yelled, seething. He tired to push his head up again, but to no avail.

Suzaku's response was blunt. "That's right."

"Very well. I like the answer you just gave him." All attention was on the emperor now. He stood up, from his fancy throne, and started walking closer to the two teens.

"Well then, as a knight of the round," He began. "I command you: Cover up Zero's left eye."

"Yes, your majesty." Came the reply. Suzaku, lifted up Lelouch's head. By his hair. The pain from the prince's scalp did not help his migraine,at all. He couldn't think all that straight. Lelouch weighed his options.

Chances are, the world would find out who he was, and then he- Zero and Lelouch- would be executed. Or maybe something worse. He'd just have to accept his fate. He had dug his own grave with this, had he not?

_'But what about Nunnally?' _Lelouch's mind screamed. '_What about her? Is she still alive? If so, what will happen to her? How well she take your death...?'_

His father's voice pulled Lelouch out of his thoughts. "My unworthy son, who raised the banner of rebellion although he was a prince... Still there was another way we could make use of him..."

"What...?" The prince looked up at the Emperor.

"I'll rewrite your memori-"

"Wait! No, what if... what if … Nunnally and I "switched places", If she's still alive that is. I would be blind and crippled, while she would have help to walk and see!"

Lelouch was not sure why he had said what he had, but he regretted it. It was a stupid idea, that his father would never _ever _agree to-

"I like that Idea. Though I still might rewrite a few of you memories..."

**-Code Geass-**

"Hello, Lelouch."

"What..! Who's there?"

"The lights are on, you should be able to see me."

"I can't see. I'm blind..."

"What...? Well then."

(Soft lips on his own...)

**-Code Geass-**

Lelouch smiled. Things were finally going well, after a few months had passed. C.C. was able to find him, not that was hard. Since most of his memories of life before the war, as well as anything to do with Zero, where taken away from him when Lelouch was caught, so he and Nunnally were able to stay at Ashford.

Speaking of Nunnally, Lelouch wondered how C.C got _her_ memories back. Hopefully not the same way as the witch had for him.

Confirmation from both his sister and C.C. told him that his father kept his word. For once. But how was the question.

Lelouch sighed. That wasn't that important right now. Nunnally was safe.

What was important right now, was contacting what was left of the Black Knights and freeing the captured ones. Lelouch couldn't walk, sure, but he wasn't athletic to start with. All he would need was someone, like say a certain witch, to be his "eyes" and it'd be almost the same as before. He could still come up with plans and communicate with the Black Knights. The prince was surprised no one noticed that loop hole.

Though his disabilities would set him back a bit and make things challenging, Lelouch wasn't going to give up. Not yet, he'd come too far to give up yet...

**-Code Geass-**

The few Black Knights that were left sat in the place they called HQ. It had been a few months since the battle in Tokyo.

Kallen sat in a chair, by an old conference table, frowning. So many of them had been captured, and even a few had beem executed. She hadn't been at Ashford at all since then, instead she was... what was she doing exactly anyways? Kallen could think of anything, expect what had happened in the last several months.

She had abandoned Zero... But Zero was Lelouch, wasn't he? Had he manipulated her, or ... had she done everything herself?

"You've been sulking a lot, as of late, is there anything bothering you? Other then the obvious, that is. Kallen? "

The redhead looked up. It was Rakshata. She was planning on escaping to the Chinese Federation but had yet to leave, for some reason. Kallen had thought she had left with Dietard. The redhead heisted. "...no."

The blonde looked unconvinced but did nothing except frown slightly. She looked at a screen, which sat on the wall beside the table. It turned on. "Oh... Some one hacked on to the computers…" Rakshata said with a sly smile.

The few Black Knights, except Kallen turned to the screen. A few of them gasped and one even mumbled "He's alive…?"

Eyebrows furrowed, Kallen turned around to see what was the matter.

"Zero…"

**-Code Geass-**

Nunnally was nervous. She could see, which was a plus. She could walk too, thanks to prototype "Leg Braces" too. What the girl was nervous about was her brother.

After talking to C.C. She gathered two things. The first was Geass. Geass was what made her blind. Her brother had Geass as well. But she didn't know very much about this so-called power.

The second what shocked her the most. It was about Zero. Zero was Lelouch. Lelouch was Zero._ Her brother_ was _Zero. _Her Brother, _a prince_, was Zero!

Nunnally was not sure what to do. Should she join him and help? No... That was too rash and unlike her. But what?

The brunette sighed. Keeping her brother's secret safe was all she could do right now. And keeping him from killing too many innocent people...

(Like Shirley's father...)

-**Code Geass-**

Kallen was speech-less. Heck, everyone in the room was_. _

"You all sound surprised. And why would that be? Did you really I would die that easily?" Zero questioned. "No..." Kallen said, sitting up straight. Was is Lelouch? Or someone different? _W__hat does he mean by "sound surprised" ?' _She thought. _'But it doesn't matter, it's probably nothing...'_

"How many Black Knights are left?"

Rakshata looked around "About thirteen including me, Kallen and the green haired girl, wherever she is. Fourteen if you count yourself, Zero"

"Where are the rest?" The room's occupants looked at each other, as though the person beside them were going to answer. Kallen spoke up before any one else. "Either dead or captured, sir." She frowned, slightly suspicious

"So, Zero…" Kallen began, her suspicious-ness showing in her tone. "What are we going to do?"

"I have a plan. We're going to start our own country!" Zero began. Gasps rang though the room.

**-Code Geass-**

After Zero finished briefing them about the plan, the Black Knights preceded to leave and prepare. "Q-1, you wouldn't mind staying behind for a bit, would you?" Kallen shook her head.

"Well?"

"I already said I wouldn't mind..." She said, sitting back down. "So, Lelouch is that you?"

"Yes."

"Then take off you mask in prove it!" Kallen was getting annoyed with him. She wanted answers and proof behind those answers!

"I... I might have to explain a few things first."

"If you're planning on explaining you're eye, I already know about Geass." The redhead snapped. "And C.C." she added.

"That's saves from explaining that, I guess." Zero said taking off, his mask. It was obviously new, as the old one had be broken. Lelouch looked almost exactly the same. Except for one thing. His eyes were closed, as though he couldn't open them.

"Let me explain what happened to me." Lelouch started. "No! I want some answers!" Kallen interrupted. "Lelouch, You were deceiving right form the very beginning, weren't you?" Her voice was came now, calm but dangerous sounding.

"About Zero's identity or my Geass?"

"Both of them." The redhead paused. "Tell me this, did you use your Geass on me, like you did the others? Did you twist my mind and my heart and make me follow, you?" Her voice was cracking slightly now. Why, she was not sure but it was.

All she got from Lelouch, though, was a small evil-sounding laugh.

"Lelouch! Answer me!" Kallen stood up, pounding her hand on the table. Still, the boy on the screen didn't open his eyes. That was annoying her, now.

"Your heart and your mind, were yours and your alone. As was you loyalty and admiration to Zero." He paused. "Kallen, you should be proud of what you've done, you made those choices. Not me."

Kallen didn't answer. "You don't believe me?" Lelouch sounded almost... hurt. Almost. "I... I wanted to believe, so much, that I had been a slave. " Once again, her voice was cracking.

"I see." The same tone as before, from the raven haired boy.

"... But the one that I believe in is Zero. Just him, not you Lelouch!"

"Fine with me. Now... Back to explaining, or do you want to go prepare?"

Kallen frowned, heisting. "I'll stay. Explain." The raven haired boy proceeded, with his mask back on his face, to tell the redhead what had happened. But he left anything out about his relation with the Emperor. (He'd rather keep that a secret)

After he was finished, Kallen was unsure of what to say. "You should go get ready. I'll have to stay here but I'll keep in contact with you. C.C. may also come, dressed as Zero if it is needed."

"...Alright."

**-Code Geass-**

Nunnally held her breath. She felt queasy. The brunette was worried about how her classmates would react, to how she was now. What would she tell them?

The bell rang. Gulping Nunnally walked into her classroom. Soon she was the center of attention, something that she was not used too. Question upon questions and the odd statement, flooded into her ears. She tried he best to answer some of them but kept choking on her words.

"Enough! Sit down everyone! We can learn more about Ms. Lampurgoen's... recovery later. You have class now." The teacher commanded. Everyone listened, as no one wanted to face her wrath.

When she got her desk, Nunnally let out a relived sigh. For now, she did not have to explain anything. That was good.

**-Code Geass-**

After Lelouch's conversation with Kallen, he and C.C. Were outside, on a balcony. "So, what do you think is going to happen in the end this time?" The witch said in a hushed voice. She didn't want anyone over hearing.

"I'm no prophet, so I'm not sure. Hopefully success." He turned his wheelchair around, heading inside. "Where are you going?" the girl asked. "Inside. I think Nunnally deserves an explanation."

"You do realize, you can't use your Geass, right?"

"... I know. But why'd you come back?"

"We have a deal. I help you, you help me with my wish." C.C. Walked over to the boy.

"Remember?"

(Soft lips on his own...)

-**Code Geass-**

**A/n: Ah.. nothing special, really. **


End file.
